Yume yume around ~Datte You
Lyrics Nihongo 合図のドアを叩く音 羊の群れにバイバイした 目を開けるまでの数秒間で 切り取ったドラマのワンシーンと 重なるきみのウインクで 今日も世界が始まる ほら！ オレンジの味 気持ちを察知して 交わす言葉 嘘の真実で 伸ばした手ほらね 触れるの 【feel my heart!】 きっと心も 【can you feel!】 もっと二人なら 回る回る 33の中に針落として！ 流れるミュージックは ノイズ混じりの確信犯 代わる代わる ときめいたら音が ハイスピードで 口づけのあとに笑う いつだって 最大の愛で 回る回る ぐるぐると目が回る なぜか きみのことをもっと好きになったみたい 代わる代わる ときめいたら音が ハイスピードで 口づけのあとに笑う なんて夢の話 Romaji aizu no DOOR wo tataku oto hitsuji no mure ni BYE BYE shita me wo akeru made no suubyoukan de kiritotta DRAMA no ONE SCENE to kasanaru kimi no WINK de kyou mo sekai ga hajimaru hora! ORANGE no aji kimochi wo sacchi shite kawasu kotoba uso no shinjitsu de nobashita te hora ne fureru no my heart! kitto kokoro mo you feel! motto futari nara mawaru mawaru 33 no naka ni hari otoshite! nagareru MUSIC wa NOISE majiri no kakushinhan kawaru kawaru tokimeitara oto ga HIGH SPEED de kuchizuke no ato ni warau itsudatte saidai no ai de mawaru mawaru guruguru to me ga mawaru naze ka kimi no koto wo motto suki ni natta mitai kawaru kawaru tokimeitara oto ga HIGH SPEED de kuchizuke no ato ni warau nante yume no hanashi English Translation At the signal, knocking on the door, I said bye-bye to a flock of sheep In the moments before you opened your eyes A cut scene from the drama and Overlapping with your wink The world begins today Here you go! Orange-flavored, I'm aware of your feelings Lying between the truth of your words, I stretched out my hands to touch you my heart! Surely, it's our hearts you feel! The two of us, more... Turn around, turn around 33 times, hands down! The flowing music is Noise mixed with conviction One after the other, I heard a sound At a high speed, we laughed after the kiss! Always and forever, it's the greatest love! Turn around, turn around Whirling round and round, Why? I want to become someone who likes you more One after the other, I heard a sound At a high speed, we laughed after the kiss! What's our dreams' story? Song Connections/Remixes None. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) Shingo Hello! Makkachin kikaku, it is Shingo! As always with the kidnapping from the PON's "Because I think I like Shingo-kun Shibuya, Say hello in Shibuya system this time!" We very appreciate your word, Makkachin kikaku, I was allowed to offer the Shibuya-kei music which will be the first in the Pop'n! I've asked vocalist AIRI, I have thought that I think we were showed also different one face is from the impression of Makkachin planning until now. Before "shooting star Sonic" but I had also allowed to write at the time of, If you say that Pop'n in my scheme of "Pop'n = Shibuya-kei" is burn! And it is towering, Its history to live up as, I also was going to Shibuya system at full power, or the challenge to be a variety of new, I think that I think I became interesting music! Also of this time put only twice the rust by changing the taste, it is one of the big points in mine. Even though the "shooting star Sonic" "A certain light in there" because through unchanged policy of "making music to cherish the melody" from the time of, If genre Chigae etc. me listening to Makkachin planning to surely now everyone, so we thought that or not it me like, by all means! Best regards for Rie-chan- she's "dreaming around"! AIRI Hello! This time, I was allowed to sing "Dreaming around ~Because of You&Me~" I'm AIRI!! I was encouraged for the first time to sing in Pop'n, but I'm really, really happy to have such a wonderful opportunity! Usually, making Neo Glitter based pop band, How can singing in a band called "Crush Express", or was a guitar pop, just to feel of the music there are many, here until the straight Shibuya in the first challenge! Meanwhile it started Pop'n Music, because there is a lot of very nice music, if a song that I sang in it enters, went up is messed up tension! When you got the story, "consisting of the best music!", But there was also of course self-confidence, And the lyrics are also cute when you actually heard the song, too perfect for Rie-chan, I was surprised! It is a very, very recommended song!! Such a song to everyone and Pop'n fans, because the hyper happiness is thinking that you are able to PLAY, but please play by all means a lot!! Round and around-♪ Staff Comments Oya Around~♪ Around~♪ It becomes high spirits when you are sometimes playing but it is the song that wants to skip where we end up shaking our necks. Tokkii Around~♪ Around~♪ The cuteness is going around my head from the song~! Rie-chan appeared with cute, fun and new illustrations! wac It is 3 songs from Shingo everyone take 20 in. In shooting Sonic did not realize until there is Then talk, and watching live than Shibuya of children! From Shingo. It started from my first Pop'n Music Pop fantasy or even j-techno, rap or even... But each person will I'm thinking Pop'n Music of others are formed depending on what song it was. I thanks for writing in the Meteor Sonic's comment It was for Shingo "I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU"-that's how you are proving in this song. If our generation was the neo Shibuya-kei and neo Shibuya-Kei or what? What are musical fads at the time, but always is handed to someone. I am happy when newborn children are listening to this song and create a future neoneoneo Shibuya-Kei Trivia *'ユメユメアラウンド～だってYou&Me～' is Shingo's first composition in BEMANI without sisi. *'ユメユメアラウンド～だってYou&Me～' received a new banner on December 21st, 2015 to fix the length of the "ユ" character on its title. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs